NUCLEIC ACID BIOLOGY PROGRAM Bryan R. Cullen, Ph.D. and Mariano A. Gareia-Blanco, M.D., Ph.D., Co-Leaders The Program in Nucleic Acid Biology focuses on mechanisms underlying DNA replication and mutagenesis as well as on the posttranscriptional regulation of gene expression by processes such as alternative splicing and microRNA function. The Program includes basic researchers interested in cell transformation and cancer that focus their work on a wide range of interrelated topics, including human genetics, DNA replication and repair, mRNA transcription and processing and gene regulation by endogenous or introduced non-coding RNAs. Program members share a common interest in the role of protein:nucleic acid interactions in regulating gene expression and cell growth. Although there is a significant interest in using prokaryotic model systems, the primary focus is on eukaryotic cells. Members interacl through regularly scheduled research presentations, such as those sponsored by the Duke Center for RNA Biology, and through a wide range of relevant seminar presentations. Collaborations between members of the program, and particularly with other Cancer Center members, are numerous and productive. A new initiative relates to efforts to use RNA interference (RNAi) to study the role of specific viral and cellular gene products in the regulation of cell growth and transformation as well as to study the potentially critical role of the large endogenous family of non-coding RNA, termed microRNAs, in these processes. Co-leaders of the Program are Bryan R. Cullen, a Howard Hughes Investigator and James B. Duke Professor of Molecular Genetics and Microbiology, and Mariano Garcia-Blanco, Professor ot Molecular Genetics and Microbiology. The Program includes 21 members from seven departments, one departmenl from Duke University, and two clinical and four basic science departments from Duke University Medical Center. Program members receive more than $8.5M in direct support from Federal Agencies. Including support from the Howard Hughes Medical Institute and from commercial sources, the Program receives over $11.7M in total funds pei year. The program serves to focus the research of this very strong group of scientists on different aspects of the molecular genetics of cancer.